


The Clock That Came Back?

by SageOrijima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AHH, Angst, Eventual Relationships, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, It's really not that graphic, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Shōyō, Third Years, Tobio - Freeform, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, haikyuu!! - Freeform, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageOrijima/pseuds/SageOrijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shōyō in the clock on the wrist prompt, I really can't add anymore details without blowing everything away</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock That Came Back?

Kageyama Tobio signed as he idly tapped the clock on the inside of his wrist. It was the main activity he did before falling asleep. He hated the clocks, they only ruined lives in his eyes. Like his clock ruined his when it went to zero and no one was in sight.

"Why?"

Kageyama asked the bland, unmoving _blemish_ on him. Lazily, he rolled off his bed to begin to fish around under it. He pulled out a box cutter and raised it to the clock.

Just any other day occurrence.

He dug the numbers 16 into the hours column. He waited a moment before a weird mix of a groan and sigh escaped him. However, his blood ran cold when a sound he hadn't heard in years broke the silence. The sound of a clock counting down.

His eyes immediately flicked down to his wrist to see the numbers spinning down rapidly. Panicking, yet excited for some reason, Kageyama got dressed and raced downstairs. He didn't even bother explaining anything to his mother yelling after him, it's not like she'd ever care.

The hours column was already down to 6 even though only a few minutes had passed. Kageyama began to panic again, what if he had completely broke it. What if _it_ happened again and he was alone. He turned a sharp corner on impulse and skidded, red staining his ripped pants.

Brushing himself off hurriedly, he continued running in random directions. 2 minutes. 1 minute. Kageyama's mind was mush as tears formed, blurring Kageyama's much needed eyesight.

Thirty seconds. That was it, he was done for. Tears rolled down Kageyama's checks and he slowed to fast paced walk. 

Five seconds. He turned into an alleyway and froze. An eerie tick sounded. There was something fleshly lying on the ground.

A naked male with the most beautiful crimson locks Kageyama had ever seen.

It took his breath away before his voice broke free, "Are you my soul mate?" The male only turned towards him with empty eyes before shrugging. "What does that mean?" Kageyama's loud voice penetrated the alleyway.

"Exactly what it means, I don't know, I don't know what you're talking about." He pondered something for a moment, "All I know is that my name is Shōyō Hinata and I died four years ago when I was murdered."

**Author's Note:**

> There might be another part that explains what happened to Hinata four years ago


End file.
